A Sunny Dawn
by SuperSchmuffin
Summary: my very own pearlshipping story. it takes place on the way to sunnyshore. im a hardcore pearlshipper.. please tell me what you think!-Hana . i changed the title, i read it somewhere in a quote before :D


**Hey its me Hana and this is my pearlshipping story. I ship ash and dawn hardcore and this is my first ever fanfic so.. tell me what you think okay! :D **

**Chapter 1 of the two-shot pearlshipping story **

It was another day for our heroes. Ash the wannabe pokemon master. Dawn the pokemon coordinator. And Brock the teen with eternally closed eyes, who had an eye for nurse Joys and officer Jenny's. our heroes were headed towards sunnyshore where ash would finally battle for his final badge. Then its off to the grand festival for dawn.

"BROCK HURRY UP!" said ash and dawn in unison

"will you guys just give I a rest? At this rate we wont be able to reach sunny shore by tomorrow.." said an exhausted brock

"my eight badge is sitting there in sunnyshore and I need to get it!"

"well I guess now we have to camp for the night.. its getting really late"

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING?" said dawn and ash

"my decisions final" brock said.

"arrggh" exclaimed ash

"huh!" said dawn annoyed

it was about 6 oclock. And dawn and ash were still complaining about not reaching sunny shore in time and brock otherwise known as their father figure, was preparing dinner.

Ash and dawn were completely paranoid and just cant sit still. The thing about ash and dawn is that theyre very alike. Like girl and boy versions of each other. Both hot headed and impatient sometimes. Yet always optemistic. They love theyre pokemon so much. Sometimes even as if they are their own children.

As you might have guessed ash and dawn are probably more then just friends. They sorta have a thing for each other although they wont admit it. Brock sure see's it everyone else who they came across surely noticed it too. The only question is… do they know?

"hey guys, if your just gonna do this the rest of the day why don't you make yourself usefull and go grab some firewood?"

"me.. and.. dawn?" said ash

"just the two of us?"…..

"do you see anyone else? Whats wrong? I thought you two traveled together before I came along?"

"well yeah but you know.. its just that… not that I like her or anything!" said ash a little flustered..

"….." Dawn..

"why do defensive? i didn't even mentioned about you having a crush on… wait a minute! You really do have a crush on dawn!"

"what? NO! I do not!" said ash whos face had turned a bright shade of red.

"and Dawn? You like ash too?" teased brock

"what? N-no! its not like its just.."

"hahahahaha im just messin' with you" said brock leaving the trainer and coordinator completely flustered on the spot

"ahh you guys just go get some fire wood and meet me back here. See yaa.. love birds. Hhehehe"

that last comment put them in quite an awkward position. And they walked in silence for a couple minutes.

"hmm.. hey dawn?" said ash finally breaking the silence

"yeah?" she replied

"its nothing.. my final badge and your final ribbon huh? Hehe.." he said

"haha.. yeah I guess so.." said dawn sounding a little sad

"hey dawn whats wrong?" ash said sounding worried and concerned.

"whats gonna happen when were done?"

"what do you mean?" ash asked and realizing it was probably not such a good idea of him bringing this up.

"you know when your done with sinnoh league and when im done with the grand festival? Whats gonna happen next? Are you gonna.. go back?" dawn said

"well.. hmm.. I dunno.. maybe." Ash said

"ohh well okay." Said dawn looking down

"dawn if you know.. well.. uhh.. are you ok-"

"im fine! No need to worry right?" dawn said with her usual no need to worry catch phrase.

"yet that's when I worry the most.. isnt it dawn? I just want you to feel alright cause I really like you dawn.."

"yeah.. wait.. what? " dawn said a little shocked..

"hmm. Wait! That's not what I mean!" said ash as soon as he realized what he said he blushed a little. And quickly turned to face the road.

"so.. you don't like me then?" dawn said in a sorta dissapointed way. But being ash he didn't imidiatly notice this.

"Not that I don't like you its just that.. hmm.. well y-you know l-like as a fr.. fr.. friend.. yeah… as a… friend" ash said turning towards her

"ohh right.. " dawn said turning away..

"hmm.."

she could feel ash staring at her.

_Whats this feeling?.. could it be that.. well.. _

"hey dawn we should really hurry and get that firewood brock told us to get."

"yeah.. sure.." dawn said as soon as they got there they started gathering some firewood.

"hey dawn! Help me get there off!" said ash trying to carry more firewood then he could possibly handle.

"ash your such a kid sometimes" dawn said helping him up and carrying some 0f the firewood for him.

"ohh really? Im the kid? I happen to know that you still keep that baby blanket you said that you grew out of!" ash teased

"ash! You looked through my stuff that's so immature!" dawn said so shocked that she dropped the firewood she was carrying

"aaaaannndd… I also happen to know you're extremely ticklish!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ash stop it! That's not HAHAHAHA FUHAHAHAHANNY!"

"hehehe.. okay okay I'll stop" ash said. Dawn.. releaved

"ash that wasn't funny you know" dawn said on the ground while gathering all the firewood she left on the ground.

"it cheered you up didn't it?" ash said matter of factly

"well I guess so.. but-" ash bent down to the ground beside her and cupped his hands around her mouth.

"no buts. I just hate to see you sad dawn. I just want you to feel okay." Ash said with a smile and reached out his hand for her. quite shocked with the sudden gesture. She was really hoping he couldn't see the blush she had on her face.

_she's… blushing? Was it something I did? _

"hmm.. hey dawn? Are you okay? Your face-"

"what? Ohh its nothing really! No need to.."

"worry.. yeah I know haha" he said with a grin on his face..

_his smile its.. really.. _

_cute_

dawn grabbed his hand. and she got up and dusted herself off. Still holding hands, they both realized it and awkwardly let go of their hands. Ash turned back to the road and walked back. Dawn stayed put. She completely froze. She touched her lips and said.. almost a whisper… "could it be that.. ive fallen for him? For.. ash ketchum.?

"dawn yaa coming?" ash shouted from where he was standing..

"hmm yeah! Wait up!" dawn said she rushed up towards him and a big smile grew on his face. As they walked back dawn thought of it. And finally came to a conclusion. And as simle as it was.. it was much more complicated then she thought. Maybe it been there a long time? And maybe shes just been igoring it all this time. It seems to be. Cause.. the feeling it felt farmiliar. And shes sure she wouldn't fall for a guy that fast. Not that shes ever felt this way about anyone before.

But the conslusion was again simple and there was only one explanation….

_I'm in love with ash ketchum _

She thought in her head. But.. if only he knew.. and if only he felt the same way..

**Sooo? What do you think? :D this is my first fanfic so im sorry if you don't like it. I ried my best.. I really did!-Hana **


End file.
